Pectus excavatum and pectus carinatum are conditions affecting a human rib cage which can result from a congenital disorder or deformity. In some cases of pectus excavatum and pectus carinatum, physicians install hardware into a patient's ribcage to reshape the ribcage. Depending on the anatomy of the patient, current hardware solutions may be difficult to secure to a patient. Further, because some surgical methods attempt to minimize the number and size of surgical incisions, hardware installed on the ribcage may be difficult for a physician to reach and/or secure.